


All was quiet...Until the bombs started

by PinkPunk010



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Newborn Scamander, The first night of the Blitz, Tumblr Prompt, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPunk010/pseuds/PinkPunk010
Summary: From a tumblr prompt:Newtina & Newborn at the start of the Blitz.





	All was quiet...Until the bombs started

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a continuation from "Awkward confrontations" but you don't need to read that beforehand

All was quiet. It was peaceful. The gentle breaths of the woman sprawled haphazardly across the bed, arms and legs in such bizarre angles it was amazing she was comfortable enough to sleep, were rhythmic, calm, peaceful. 

Despite the still air, the quiet that was so desperately hard to come by, the warmth of the blanket around his shoulders and the bone-aching exhaustion, Newt couldn’t sleep. He thought he might be too tired. His eyes scratched and ached with every movement, the lids sluggish and grating over the sensitive nerves. 

When he had been in Africa before the muggles went to war again, he hadn’t been able to sleep. He had been wound too tight – too afraid, too wary to sleep. And despite knowing that neither Grindlewald or his followers would be able to find them, Newt felt like that now. Like he had been energized and zapped of all energy simultaneously. He couldn’t bring himself to envy Tina’s deep sleep. 

As a baby, Corvin hadn’t been nearly as bad at sleeping at night. Granted, he had been six weeks when Newt and Tina had stumbled across him and fallen in love. Corvin had returned with them, already sleeping through most of the night. 

Leona however, was an entirely different story. For starters, Tina had laboured for the better part of a day to bring her into this dark and dangerous world. It had been a hard decision, deciding to try for another child. They had wanted to experience everything they missed out on with Corvin – Tina’s growing bump, the baby kicking, Corvin getting excited about his baby brother (they hadn’t the heart to correct his baby lisp that it might be a sister), childbirth (though why Tina wanted to go through that pain, Newt would never know) and nursing. 

They hadn’t anticipated that where Corvin had been easy going and settling quickly, Leona was everything but. She was six days old, and had already lost the bright red undertone that had her looking permanently sunburnt, but she hadn’t lost her ability to express her displeasure loudly and continually. Her arms and legs looked too long for her, and there was little doubt that she would be as tall as both her parents, thrashing about as they were. Her hair was dark, as dark as Corvin’s black curls and dark against the white of her bassinette at the end of the bed. 

Newt wanted to reach into the basket, to make sure she was still breathing, but the last thing anyone in this flat needed was Leona waking up again. Corvin was irritable from lack of sleep and Newt and Tina had barely slept in the months prior to her birth, let alone since. 

The air was still, quiet, heavy. Newt frowned. The air wasn’t still, and quiet. There was a humming, a buzzing sound. It sounded like a billywig had escaped and he glanced around the room just to be sure one of the blue creatures wasn’t spinning behind his head. There was nothing there. The buzzing got louder. 

Newt crossed the room, lifting his wand from the bedside table. He had readied himself over his sleeping family when the piercing wail sliced through the room, startling him and sending Tina leaping from her bed towards the bassinette.  
But it wasn’t the baby that had wailed, though her thin cries soon joined the cacophony. Corvin could be heard in the next room. Tina scooped Leona up, crushing the infant to her chest as the buzzing grew louder, and louder. Corvin stumbled into the room on terrified toddler legs, throwing himself against Newt and sobbing in terror. 

Then there was a long whistling noise. A pause. And an explosion. And another. And another. 

Newt swore, scooping Corvin up and rushing over to Tina who had her wand in her hand. His eyebrows shot up as she strode across to the slash window and threw it up with one hand, the other holding Leona close to her heart. 

Fury on her face, she opened her mouth to curse the planes from the sky when Newt reached her, taking her waist firmly and apparated them away from danger. 

Tina’s curse flew into empty skies. 

“What the hell!” She rounded on her husband, eye’s blazing. “How dare they attack us! Goddam Nazis. They woke the baby!”

“And you thought blasting them out of the sky would help?” Newt asked incredulously, rocking Corvin sobbing against his shoulder, his blanket clutched between his fingers. “How would that help Tina? In any version of any world? How would blasting an aeroplane dropping explosives on London help?”

Tina paused, adjusting Leona and rocking her, trying to quell the terrified tears. 

“They woke the baby,” She answered faintly, the adrenaline flooding out of her system. “Merlin Newt, London! Our flat…”

“Has protective charms on it, it’ll be fine,” he promised, pulling his wife and daughter in a hug. “I bought us to Queenie and Jacob’s, the children will be safe here.”

“Yeah,” Tina answered faintly, burrowing into Newt’s shoulder. Corvin’s cries petered out into hiccups while Leona couldn’t seem to decide if she was still crying or not. 

“I think it might be worth looking for a house nearby,” Newt guided Tina down the lane. 

“Tomorrow,” Tina confirmed, as the cottage came into view. She watched as the downstairs light flickered on and Queenie appeared in the doorway. They would be safe out here. The children would be safe out here.

**Author's Note:**

> Corvin is adopted (as in "Awkward confrontations") and Leona is their birth child.  
> Queenie and Jacob live in Dorset.


End file.
